


Trickster's Treat

by MrsSaxon



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Halloween, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post http://memosfromfury.tumblr.com/post/12175837585/submitted-by-trollwithapole-loki-is-no-longer</p><p>Loki decides to have a little fun at Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster's Treat

“Oh, my my my, your defenses need work Agent Fury, there seems to be a gap,” Loki grinned charmingly, referring to the seven wall deep hole through which a certain Asgardian had thrown Tony after pinching his, or rather _her_ , behind.

Agent Fury glowered sourly at the snake that was the cause of all this, “Just go fix it.”

“But of course, I live to serve,” with an all too self-satisfied smirk Loki brushed passed the agent in search of his brother.

“Oh brother… look what’s become of you… put you in a skirt and you’re a crying heap on the floor,” Loki sighed pitilessly, locking the women’s bathroom door behind him, “you know it’s really not so bad, I’ve done it myself once or twice, and the breasts really do garner you a lot of attention…” He grinned shamelessly, he was not the first to have baselessly gotten away with free drinks and the delicious look of shock on someone’s face when he changed halfway through, as it were.

Thor’s porcelain tear-stained face greeted him and even Loki had to admit his brother looked strange without the customary blonde scruff on his jaw. “Loki,” his brother’s normally manly voice quavered in dulcet tones, “just fix it please… please… you made your point, I’m sorry.”

Loki arched an eyebrow, kneeling next to him, “Are you really? Prove it.”

Thor whimpered, “Brother I beseech you, I will never doubt your powers again, just please change me back, this body… the extra flesh… the loss of… just please,” he grabbed his brother’s forearms desperately.

“And what will you give me in return oh brother? This was a gift, don’t you like it?” he smirked, then sighed, knowing Thor would be unable to offer anything even remotely satisfactory to that, “Alright, I’ll take it back, just one thing first, my payment… my _usual_ payment…” his voice dipped into a predatory growl.

Thor flushed like a virgin, “Loki, brother, no… not that…!”

“Shhhhhhhh… it’s nothing we haven’t done before,” Loki wrapped a hand into his silky tresses, “just close your eyes and stay still for a moment and all is done,” he purred, gently massaging a temple with his other hand. He lowered his voice tenderly, “Shhhhhhh… calm down my love, I’m here.”

Reluctantly, but obediently, Thor closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Loki smiled smugly and slipped one hand into his pocket before pressing his lips against Thor’s. “There,” Loki breathed. Thor blinked his eyes open and immediately felt for his scruff, there again yes.

“Loki… th- Loki why do you have your phone out…?”


End file.
